rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawn
Fawn is an animal-talent fairy of Hispanic appearance from Pixie Hollow, Neverland. She is the closest to Tinker Bell in personality and expresses her desire for her to be happy, which she suggests is into tinkering. Like all fairies, she is a vegetarian because of her love for animals and knows that eating animals is killing animals. Appearance Like all fairies and sparrow men, Fawn is small and hand-sized. She has a slender figure and sports an orange and brown dress with orange-yellow curl shoes. She also has a Hispanic-looking appearance. She has fair skin, light freckles, long braided light brown hair, and amber eyes. In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue and in the beginning of Pixie Hollow Games, Fawn's outfit is different. Here, she wears a yellow-orange shirt and shorts, no shoes and had a green ankle bracelet. Her shirt also has brown spots all over it, resembling the patterns of a cheetah or leopard. In Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast her hair appears a bit thicker, (wrapped fabric) shoes longer, top wrapped around the top of her body and a skirt made out of (what looks like eagle) feathers. Personality Fawn is a rascally yet beautiful tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She is always ready to play and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her, being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove in the books. She is fluent in most animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. As said before, Fawn is a tomboy and one of the things she takes a disliking to is getting herself gussied up. As a caretaker of animals, Fawn has shown to have a strong motherly side, especially seen when she's dealing with baby birds, as she is known to assist the parenting bird in teaching the babies how to fly. She is also said to be the youngest of Tink's closest friends. She is also shown to be rather rebellious in her behavior, willing to take care of a baby hawk and risk bringing it into Pixie Hollow despite the fact that hawks eat fairies. Powers and Abilities As a fairy, she is capable of flight, though this skill is nullified should she run out of pixie dust. As an Animal-talent fairy, Fawn possesses skills with dealing with various animals, ranging from teaching baby-birds how to fly to escorting Neverland animals to the Winter Woods When Zarina switched her talent, she became a Light-talent fairy, replacing her animal-taming skills with the ability to manipulate light in various ways. She was new at these abilities however, being unable to control the beams of light and blinding her and her friends multiple times in comedic ways. Like all fairies, she is immortal, but it is unclear whether or not it is because of their biology or the magical properties of Neverland. Role in the Crossover Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Princess Anna Others Tinker Bell Iridessa Rosetta Vidia Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals